El intruso  RV&BB
by EmmaLogan
Summary: Cuando un primo desconocido de chico bestia aparece, y se instala en la torre, ambos se declaran la guerra por el amor de la hechicera del grupo.¿Podra el chico verde competir contra los encantos de su mentiroso primo? RV&BB
1. Que gane el mejor

**Hola, bueno, antes que nada, debo decirles que perdonen mi inconstancia, tratare de terminar todas las historias que he empezado, pero por una cuestión de inspiración quizás demore un poco. Así que, ahora comencé esta nueva historia, y prometo desde ahora que la seguiré hasta el final, además ya tengo en la mente toda la historia, por lo que la falta de inspiración no será un obstáculo. :) Bueno, aquí va, disfruten el primer capitulo:**

En la ciudad de Jump city era un mañana tranquila para los titanes, mientras estos realizaban sus actividades cotidianas. Raven estaba en la sala común leyendo un libro, Cyborg y Chico bestia se batían a duelo con sus videojuegos, Starfire jugaba con Sedita, y Robin, el líder de los titanes, estaba en el gimnasio ejercitándose, porque según el debía estar siempre preparado. Hacia un par de semanas que no se cometía ningún crimen en la ciudad, lo cual les parecía raro, pero a la vez tenían tiempo de descansar y relajarse, todos menos el chico maravilla, quien entrenaba a diario.

-NOOOOOO!-Grito el chico verde cuando Cyborg lo venció en los videojuegos- Viejo!

-Te gane, bestita, admítelo nunca me superaras-se burlo el hombre de metal.

-¿Podrían parar de repetir siempre la misma escenita?-dijo Raven, con su tono monótono. El chico verde levanto la vista hacia su compañera.

-Vamos, solo jugamos-dijo Chico bestia- No es para tanto.

-Entonces no griten-replico la hechicera, regresando a su lectura. Chico bestia solo suspiro y miro hacia otro lado. No entendía porque Raven era tan… así. La entendía, sabía que ella era la titán mas reservada del grupo, y sabía también que tenia su cambiante humor, pero el solo trataba de ser amable cuando ella siempre lo rechazaba o lo insultaba. La verdad era que le gustaba mucho la chica, y no iba a renunciar tan fácilmente. El chico verde había planteado como objetivo personal hacer que Raven se fijara en él. Se volteo, y la miro, al ver que ella estaba distraída, volvió a sus videojuegos.

Raven, concentro su atención a su lectura, sin prestar atención a las miradas continuas de su compañero verde hacia ella.

En ese momento, la alarma sonó, no la alarma de problemas, sino la alerta de intrusos.

-¿Intrusos?-dijo Cyborg-¿En la torre? ¿Cómo puede alguien entrar con la tecnología que hay vigilando?

-La alarma viene del sótano-dijo Starfire, mirando a sus compañeros. Robin entro rápidamente a la sala común.

-Vamos, hay un intruso-dijo el líder, y todos salieron de la sala común y se dirigieron al oscuro sótano de la torre.

-Odio este lugar-dijo Chico bestia.-Al menos podríamos re decorarlo.- Se sacudió el polvo que caía del techo.

- puajj…-dijo Starfire con asco, quitándose unas telas de arañas del cabello.

-Silencio-susurro Cyborg- Allí hay alguien.-dijo señalando hacia la oscuridad.

-¿Puedes ver en la oscuridad?-pregunto Chico bestia.

-Gracias a mi ojo, aunque solo veo siluetas.-dijo.

-Muy bien, encendamos la luz-dijo Raven, irónicamente, ya que ella era la chica oscura del equipo. Con sus poderes hizo que el interruptor se encendiera.

-Titanes, rodeen al intruso!-grito Robin, Y todos se colocaron alrededor, Robin disparo una red, y el intruso quedo atrapado. Los titanes vieron que se trataba de un chico de aproximadamente diecisiete años, cabello castaño claro, ojos casi amarillos. Físicamente, era similar a chico bestia.

-¡Esperen!-dijo el chico- ¡No me maten! -dijo exagerando. Los titanes lo miraron con cara rara. Robin lo liberó.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto el líder titán.

-Me llamo Tyler, Tyler Logan.- Todos se sorprendieron al oír el nombre del chico, especialmente el chico verde.

-¿No es ese tu apellido?-pregunto Cyborg a Chico bestia.

-Aja- respondió el metamorfo- Así que, Tyler, ¿Te conozco?

-No creo, pero yo a ti, si-dijo Tyler, acomodándose el cabello.- Te he estado buscando hace mucho, resulta que somos primos.-conto, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Primos? ¿Y desde cuando tengo un primo?-pregunto confundido Chico bestia.

-Desde siempre, solo que no lo sabias-siguió contando el muchacho.-Tus padres estaban peleados con mis padres, cuando quedaste huérfano nadie pudo contarte la verdad, y hace un par de meses mis padres… murieron, en un accidente de transito… Y no tengo mas familia que tu ahora, por eso decidí buscarte, y determine que eras uno de los titanes, descubrí como entrar, aunque no se me hizo muy difícil.

-¿Cómo entraste?-Pregunto Cyborg.

-Tengo algunos poderes…

-¿Qué poderes?-Pregunto Raven, interesada. Eso molesto un poco a Chico bestia.

-Puedo atravesar paredes-respondió Tyler.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto la chica, comenzando a llevarse bien con Tyler.- También yo.

-Que bien-dijo el muchacho, sonriéndole a la hechicera.-No me han dicho sus nombres, pero, esperen, adivinare, después de todo son los titanes, los conozco a todos. Tú debes ser Robin-dijo señalando al chico maravilla, quien asintió. Le tendió la mano.-Tu, Cyborg.-Cyborg asintió, y choco su puño con el de Tyler. Este, miro a Starfire- Haber, pelirroja, alta, ojos verdes… Starfire-dijo , y la chica asintió con alegría.-Y por ultimo, la hermosa hechicera de cabellos violetas… Debes ser Raven.-Dijo mirando a la chica con una sonrisa.

Ella asomo una pequeña sonrisa, lo cual hizo que el chico verde estallara por dentro, aunque no dijo nada, y trato de disimular su enojo. ¿Quién era ese tipo para llegar, decir que era su primo, y coquetear con Raven? Nadie, absolutamente nadie.

-Emmm, Emmm, yo soy Chico bestia-dijo el chico verde, interrumpiendo aquellas sonrisas.

-Lo se-dijo Tyler.-¿Puedo quedarme aquí por un tiempo?

-No se si es una buena idea…-dijo Chico bestia, temiendo a que el chico quisiera "robarle" a Raven.

-Vamos, ¿Por qué no?-dijo Cyborg- Después de todo, uno mas en la torre no es gran cambio.

-Por mi esta bien-dijo Robin.

-Es una buena idea-dijo Starfire.

-Yo opino igual.-dijo Raven, mirando a Tyler de una forma extraña.

-Pero, odias las visitas-le dijo Chico bestia.

-No odio a Tyler- replico la hechicera.

-Vamos, primo, por favor-dijo Tyler.

-Está bien- accedió el metamorfo, y se alejo murmurando algo. Lo único que faltaba era tener que tener a su nueva competencia viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Con solo haberlo visto, ya le había tomado bronca. Todos querían que se quedara, y el tuvo que ceder. Recordó cuando Terra había entrado al equipo, y que Raven al principio no la aceptaba. Decidió que era mejor no juzgar a Tyler desde el principio, pero no podía soportar ver como su primo, a quien acababa de conocer, hablara con Raven como si nada, cuando a el le había costado largo tiempo el poder hablarle sin ser insultado.

-Puedes quedarte en el cuarto de invitados-dijo Robin, indicándole donde quedaba el mismo.

-Estúpido… ¿Quien se cree que es…- Decía Chico bestia mientras caminaba por el pasillo, y se detuvo al escuchar pasos detrás de el. Vio a Tyler acercándose.

-Espera-dijo su primo- Quería agradecerte por dejarme quedar, em… Note que no te caigo muy bien, ¿o es solo mi imaginación?

-No, para nada, Me caes excelente-dijo Chico bestia, fingiendo.

-Vamos, se cuando la gente miente-dijo- No digas nada, pero también leo el pensamiento.

-Genial. ¿Algo mas?-dijo Chico bestia, cortante.

-Si, quiero que nos llevemos bien. Solo eso.

-Supongo que si lees el pensamiento, sabrás que no debes tratar de coquetear con la chica que quiero.-dijo el metamorfo, observando al chico de ojos claros.

-Sobre eso… Si, lo se, se lo que sientes por ella, pero también se que a ella le parezco atractivo, y ella es muy linda. No voy a sabotearte, pero tampoco puedo mentirte y decirte que ella no me gusta.

-Entonces, ella te gusta.

-Si-dijo Tyler- Lo lamento, pero dos pueden jugar este juego.

-Entonces no creas que podremos llevarnos bien-dijo cortante el chico verde, enojado por las palabras de su primo.-No pienso rendirme.

-Tampoco yo-dijo Tyler.

-Entonces, has lo que quieras. Ella es mía, estoy enamorado, y tú no podrás cambiar eso.

-Lo veremos, primo. Yo quería que nos llevemos bien, pero veo que no entiendes nada. Así que, que gane el mejor.-Las palabras de Tyler enfurecieron a Chico bestia. Se alejo rápidamente por el pasillo, y Tyler se fue hacia el lado contrario. Comenzar s relación de primos con una pelea no era lo que ninguno de los dos quería, pero aquí la pelea tenia un sentido, el amor. Ambos pelearían por el amor de Raven, y Chico bestia sabia que su primo tenia ventaja.

-No me hare a un lado tan fácil-dijo el chico verde cuando ingreso a su habitación y se lanzo sobre su cama.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, subiré el segundo lo antes posible, como siempre espero sus Reviews.**

**-CHAN CHAN CHAN, la pelea comenzó, ¿Cuál de los dos primos conseguirá el amor de Raven? **

**Bueno, conozcan la respuesta siguiendo esta historia… **

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS! :D**


	2. La bestia

**Bueno, he aquí otro capitulo, voy a ver si los puedo ir subiendo uno por día, o de a mas. Bueno, espero que les guste:**

Chico bestia despertó al día siguiente algo agitado. Había tenido un sueño que lo había dejado con la cabeza dando vueltas. En su sueño, Raven aparecía de la mano con Tyler, y decían ser novios. Chico bestia no iba a permitir que esa pesadilla se volviese realidad. Tenia que impedir de alguna forma que aquel chico, aquel intruso, le robara a la persona que amaba.

Se levanto de la cama, se vistió, y rápidamente se dirigió a la sala común. Al entrar, se encontró con sus demás compañeros desayunando, y desafortunadamente con ellos estaba Tyler.

-Hola-dijo en general, y se sentó en la mesa, lo más alejado que pudo de su primo.

-Buenos días-dijo Cyborg- ¿Quieres desayunar?

-Aja-dijo el chico verde.

-Emmm, solo queda tocino.-dijo Cyborg.

-Jajaja, buena broma-se rio el chico verde.- Compre tofu ayer.

-Lo que sucede es que Tyler es vegetariano, al igual que tu.

-¿y?

-Lo siento, primo, ya no queda tofu.-dijo Tyler, terminando de comer lo que quedaba en su plato.

-Oh viejo! Era mío! –Se quejo el metamorfo, y miro a su primo con rencor- Acaso ¿quieres también mi habitación? ¿Mi ropa? ¿Mis poderes? Porque te los regalo, ya que parece que quieres todo lo que es MIO-dijo, con voz enojada.

-Solo es tofu, Chico bestia-dijo Raven, defendiendo a Tyler. El chico verde sintió una punzada de celos.

-Aléjate de mis cosas-dijo Chico bestia- Eso incluye mis amigos, mi tofu, y a mi Rav…-noto que Raven estaba allí, y rápidamente cambio sus palabras- A mi rabanito de la suerte.

-¿Un rábano? –Pregunto Starfire-¿Qué es eso? ¿Hablan del vegetal terrestre?

-Tubérculo-la corrigió Tyler.

-No te hagas el inteligente, todos aquí sabemos lo que es eso-dijo Chico bestia, aunque en realidad mentía, y mentalmente se anoto que debía buscarlo en el diccionario mas tarde.

-Cálmate-dijo Tyler- Comprare mas tofu ¿si?

-Si, claro…-dijo Chico bestia, y algo molesto se sirvió jugo en un vaso y salió de la sala sin desayunar. Los demás titanes se quedaron allí, hablando y contándole al chico nuevo todos los crímenes que habian resuelto.

-Wow, impresionante-dijo Tyler, mientras bebía jugo de naranja.

-Bueno, me voy a entrenar-dijo Robin.

-Oh, seria bueno si luego me enseñaras algunas técnicas-dijo Tyler, con ánimo.

-Genial-dijo Robin.-Creo que serás de gran ayuda para los titanes.

-Súper.-dijo Tyler.

-Yo me voy a lavar el auto T.-dijo Cyborg- nos vemos luego.-Luego salió de la sala.

-Iré al centro comercial-conto Starfire-¿Quieres venir, amiga Raven?

-Em…-lo pensó Raven unos minutos.-No tengo muchas ganas, Star… Prefiero quedarme a meditar, o algo…

-Oh, bien… nos vemos entonces, adiós!-dijo alegremente la chica, y salió de la torre rápidamente. Raven salió por una puerta en dirección contraria, dirigiéndose hacia la azotea, donde le gustaba meditar además de en su habitación. Allí tenía más calma, y aire puro.

Tyler salió de la sala y se dirigió al gimnasio. Vio a Robin entrenando, y se sorprendió por la fuerza del chico, después de todo, por algo el era líder de los titanes. No quería interrumpir, y decidió irse a otro lado. Cuando regresaba hacia la sala caminando por el pasillo, se cruzó con el chico verde.

-Cuidado por donde vas, primito-dijo cortante chico bestia.

-Ten cuidado tú-replicó Tyler, enojado. Ya estaba cansado de las actitudes de Chico bestia, después de todo deberían llevarse bien, eran primos. Pero a Tyler eso no le importó. Tampoco le había importado el día anterior, cuando le había dicho a Chico bestia que podía leer el pensamiento. Eso no era verdad. Tyler no tenía el poder de leer la mente. Tan solo podía atravesar paredes y objetos, y nada más, y por eso necesitaba que Robin le enseñara. El objetivo de Tyler era ser parte de los titanes para tener donde vivir, y además para estar cerca de Raven, y por eso mentir no le molesto demasiado. No iba a permitir que Chico bestia obtuviera lo que quería. "Soy mucho mejor" se dijo Tyler para sus adentros. Y en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea que le bajaría la autoestima al chico verde, dejándolo fuera de su camino para conquistar a Raven.

-Solo no me hables-dijo Chico bestia, mirándolo con indiferencia, y mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente por el pasillo hacia su habitación.

-No te quiere-le dijo Tyler. Chico bestia se detuvo en seco, y volteo a ver a su primo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto, sin entender.

-Leí el pensamiento de Raven esta mañana.-mintió Tyler.

-Eso no está bien-dijo enojado chico bestia, ya que Tyler no era nadie para andar por la vida leyendo los pensamientos de la gente sin respetar su privacidad.

-Esté bien o no, no me interesa. Solo se que ella no siente nada por ti.-Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.-Cree que eres inmaduro, y nunca va a pasar nada entre ella y tu.

Chico bestia sintió un terrible impulso de golpear a su primo, pero se contuvo. También sintió un vacio en su interior. Le estaban diciendo que la chica que amaba no lo correspondía. Pero eso no significaba que no pudiera corresponderle en el futuro.

-Eso no importa-dijo chico bestia- Hare lo que pueda para que ella sienta lo mismo por mi que yo por ella. Y no me importa lo que tú sepas o no sepas.-Dijo chico bestia, aunque en realidad estaba mintiendo. Le importaba lo que acababan de decirle, y demasiado. Contuvo sus ganas de gritar o llorar.

-Bueno, yo solo quería que supieras la verdad-dijo Tyler, inocentemente. Luego retomó con sus mentiras- Piensa que seria mejor que yo fuera un titán, y no tú. Y también piensa… No, no puedo decírtelo, primito, es demasiado triste…-dijo el chico de ojos claros.

Chico bestia se quedo con la intriga, pero decidió no preguntarle de que se trataba, ya que no quería saberlo. Tal vez le diría que Raven lo odiaba, o algo por el estilo.

-Vamos, ¿de veras quieres negar la verdad?- Insistió Tyler.- Si, yo que tu haría lo mismo, sabiendo que la chica que quieres piensa que eres un tonto…

-Ya cállate!-grito chico bestia.

-Dijo que preferiría que no existieras, para no hacerle la vida tan insoportable-dijo Tyler, finalmente, completando sus mentiras con una mentira peor.- Preferiría que estuvieses muerto.

-Raven…Raven no pensaría eso…-dijo Chico bestia, en tono bajo y algo triste, al mismo tiempo enojado y a punto de estallar.

-Lo piensa, pero si no quieres aceptarlo, problema tuyo…-dijo Tyler, y se alejo por el pasillo, sonriendo. Camino hacia la azotea, donde se encontraba Raven meditando. "es mi oportunidad" pensó. Ingreso sin hacer mucho ruido.

-Emm…-dijo, tratando de captar la atención de la chica. Raven abrió los ojos.

-Hola-dijo la hechicera.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo.-dijo Tyler.

-Siempre vengo aquí a meditar.- respondió Raven.

-Se oye bien, ¿alguna vez me enseñarías meditación?

-Claro, no hay problema-dijo la hechicera. Tyler sonrió.

-Emmm… y… entonces… ¿ Te gustaría salir algún día de estos? No se, al cine, o algo…-le pregunto sin mas rodeos.

-Ehh yo…-dudo Raven. Le caía bien Tyler, pero en realidad ella sentía algo muy fuerte por su compañero verde. Obviamente no lo demostraba, no lo admitía, pero no podía negar que sentía algo por Chico bestia. Pero de todas formas, Tyler era atractivo, y le caía muy bien, y no había nada que impidiera una salida al menos como amigos.- Bueno, creo que si, no es tan mala idea.-dijo por fin. Tyler sonrió. Se quedaron conversando, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que el chico verde estaba escuchando todo por la puerta. Sintió celos, enojo, y bronca. Raven saldría con aquel nuevo chico, su primo. Comenzó a sentirse deprimido, sintió que era menos, inferior a Tyler, que Raven nunca se fijaría en el teniendo a su primo viviendo allí. Por supuesto que ni se imaginaba los sentimientos que Raven tenia hacia él. Tyler le había dicho que leía el pensamiento, y que Raven pensaba que era un idiota completamente, y que prefería verlo muerto. Había ido a la azotea para preguntarle a Raven si era verdad que ella lo quería ver muerto, y se había encontrado con una escena en la que Tyler la invitaba a salir, y ella simplemente aceptaba.

Chico bestia corrió a su habitación, abrió la puerta y la cerró con un portazo. Comenzó a sentirse extraño, enojado, más que eso, furioso. Pateo la pared, los muebles, todo lo que encontró en su camino. En ese momento sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Llevo sus manos a su nuca, y sintió una punzada de dolor.

-¿Qué… que rayos…-se quejó el chico verde, tratando de no gritar. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, y no pudo soportar el sufrimiento, comenzó a chillar. A los pocos segundos comenzó a quedarse sin aire.-Que…me… pasa…?...-se pregunto, entrecortadamente ,tratando de hacer llegar aire a sus pulmones, sin conseguirlo. En ese momento recordó que ya había sentido algo como eso, y había sido antes de convertirse en La bestia. No creyó posible que eso podría volver a ocurrirle, perder el control de sus transformaciones, atacar a sus amigos, atacar a Raven intentando salvarla de Adonis… No, no y no, no podía volver a pasarle lo mismo. -No… No…basta…-gritó, pero ya no podía controlarse. Sus ropas se desgarraron, su tamaño aumento, quedo cubierto de pelo verde, unos grandes colmillos y garras aparecieron en él, y su conciencia y capacidad de razonamiento desaparecieron, dejando sus instintos de bestia al control.

En la azotea, Raven seguía conversando con Tyler.

-Oye… sobre la cita… es como amigos.-le aclaro al chico. Este se quedo desconcertado.

-Si, por supuesto…-dijo, no muy animado con la idea. El pretendía llegar a ser mas que su amigo-Y… ¿Tienes novio?-le preguntó.

-No, no-respondió ella.-Pero me interesa alguien.-Tyler sintió una punzada de celos.

-¿Se puede saber quien?-pregunto, tratando de parecer curioso y no interesado.

-Emm, no se…-dudo la chica en contarle.- ¿No dirás nada? Es decir, nadie lo sabe y…

-No te preocupes, no diré nada a nadie- afirmo Tyler.

-Bueno… Hace un tiempo… que me pasan cosas con… Chico bestia-dijo Raven, algo avergonzada. Tyler por dentro estallo de ira. No podía ser posible que le hubiese sacado ventaja aquel chico verde que resultaba ser su primo. Por fuera solo demostró curiosidad.

-Oh…-dijo Tyler, y una idea se cruzo por su mente.- Sabes… no quiero desilusionarte, pero… yo puedo leer el pensamiento-mintió el chico.- Y el… no te quiere.

-Emmm?-pregunto Raven, puesto a que ella podía saber lo que las personas pensaban a través de sus emociones. Tyler no lo sabia, y Raven pudo notar que el chico mentía.-Se que no es verdad-dijo Raven, mirándolo algo enojada.

-Jajaja-comenzó a reír el chico sin saber que decirle- Era un chiste, tontita.-le dijo cuando dejo de reír.-No leo el pensamiento-dijo luego.-Pero no digas nada.

-¿Por qué? Solo era un chiste, no? Igual no me pareció de buen gusto.

-Vamos, no es para tanto-dijo luego. Y decidió cambiar de tema. Se dio cuenta que mentirle a Raven no era una posibilidad, y tendría que cambiar de estrategia con ella.-¿Entonces, vamos mañana al cine?-Raven asintió.

En ese momento sintieron un grito.

-Es chico bestia-dijo Raven- Algo le pasa, vamos-salió rápidamente de la azotea.

Tyler aguardo unos segundos. Ella estaba enamorada de Chico bestia, pero el haría lo posible para que entre ellos nada pasara. Raven seria suya, y estaba seguro que lo lograría, aunque para llegar a eso tuviese que quitar de en medio a su molesto primo verde. Lo que necesitaba era averiguar como. Luego salió de la azotea, y siguió a Raven. Llegaron a la habitación de Chico bestia, y al abrir la puerta se encontraron con la bestia destrozando todo.

-No de nuevo…-dijo Raven por lo bajo, y Tyler la escucho. Chico bestia, o mejor dicho La Bestia, observo a Raven al lado de Tyler, y se desato su ira nuevamente. Se abalanzó sobre Tyler, y lo ataco con una de sus garras. Tyler atravesó la pared y salió rápidamente hacia el pasillo. Raven trato de contener a La Bestia con sus poderes. En ese momento llego Robin.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto, y luego vio a Tyler tratando de esquivar los ataques de Chico bestia-¡Chico bestia!-gritó Robin, y le lanzo una especie de red. La bestia cayo al suelo, y se desmayo, y se volvió a convertir en Chico bestia. Este despertó unos segundos después.

-¿Qué sucedió…?-pregunto, observando a los demás a su alrededor. Vio a Raven con cara asustada, a Robin observándolo de arriba a abajo, y a Tyler levantándose del suelo, con un brazo sangrando.

-Ajj…-se quejo su primo, tocándose la herida. Le ardía terriblemente, pero al mismo tiempo Chico bestia le había dado la excusa perfecta para poner en su contra a Raven. Solo debía hacerlo enojar, el se convertiría en la bestia, atacaría a el, o a los demás, y quedaría como un completo imbécil delante de Raven. Era el plan perfecto. "Valla, me estoy volviendo malvado" dijo para si mismo Tyler. "Bueno, en la guerra y en el amor, todo vale".

**ESE TYLER! Lo estoy empezando a odiaaaaaaaaaaar! Dios. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo. Va a continuar, obviamente. **

**-¿Cómo resultara el plan de Tyler? ¿Seguirá con sus mentiras? ¿Qué pasara en su "cita" con Raven?**

**-¿Qué le pasara a chico bestia? ¿Podrá controlarse?**

**-¿Y Raven? ¿Qué pasara? **

**DESCUBRANLO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO :) ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**


	3. Grabación y engaño

**Hola, bueno antes que nada, gracias a todos los que comentaron:) bueno, aquí va un nuevo capitulo:**

-¿Y? ¿Averiguaste algo?-preguntó Raven a Cyborg, mientras este trabajaba con las computadoras, tratando de entender que le sucedía al metamorfo. Chico bestia estaba sentado en una silla, en la misma silla de la enfermería donde se había sentado la anterior vez que se había convertido en bestia. Tenía expresión triste, y apoyaba sus manos en su cabeza con frustración.

-No, aun nada nuevo. Su ADN esta alterado, pero lo extraño es que esta vez no entro en contacto con ningún químico, así que no entiendo que sucede…-explicó Cyborg.

Starfire había regresado del centro comercial, y estaba también en la enfermería, viendo si podía colaborar con algo.

-Amigo Cyborg ¿Es posible que chico bestia tenga el químico aun incorporado en su ADN?-preguntó la extraterrestre.

-Tal vez… Pero es extraño que este se conservara tanto tiempo…-dijo el hombre de metal.

-Viejo… tú dijiste la otra vez que La bestia estaba dentro de mí, y que el químico solo la había hecho Salir al exterior. Puede que haya otras formas de que se libere…

-Es posible-dijo Cyborg.

-¿Va a estar bien?-preguntó Raven, y recibió las miradas curiosas de sus amigos, y también del chico verde, quien por su parte se alegraba de que ella al menos se preocupara por el. Pero luego recordó que Tyler le había dicho que ella lo odiaba, por lo que nuevamente sus esperanzas se apagaron.

Tyler estaba en otra sala de la enfermería, con el brazo vendado, y Robin estaba hablando con el sobre lo que había pasado.

-…Luego fuimos a su habitación, el estaba transformado y me atacó- contó Tyler al líder de los titanes.

-Es extraño, no ataco a Raven, te ataco únicamente a ti… ¿Habian peleado o algo antes?

-Emm, no, es decir, solo una discusión normal entre primos-mintió Tyler.

-¿Sobre que discutían?

-Emm, ya sabes, de las cosas de la vida.-dijo Tyler, y luego se le ocurrió que tal vez Robin podría ayudarlo a conquistar a Raven- Bien, estábamos peleando por Raven.

-¿Por Raven? ¿A el le gusta Raven?-preguntó Robin, desconcertado.

-Así es, y también a mi.

-Aja… ¿Y que le dijiste para que se enojara?

-Nada, nada de nada, enserio-volvió a mentir el chico.-Tal vez mi primo tenga problemas psicológicos.

- No, conozco a Chico bestia, no es de enojarse tan fácilmente-dijo Robin.

-Entonces quizás no lo conozcas bien.-murmuro Tyler.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que mi primo no me quiere, y lo hizo a propósito- dijo Tyler, culpando al chico verde de lo ocurrido.

-Eso no es verdad.-Dijo Robin- Traten de arreglar las cosas entre ustedes, ya solucionaremos lo de la bestia.

-Está bien…-dijo Tyler, y salió de la sala con su brazo vendado. Pasó por la enfermería y vio a su primo verde sentado en una silla, con cara triste.-¿Todo bien , primito?-le pregunto solo para fastidiarlo.

-…-Chico bestia no respondió. No estaba de ánimos para hablarle.

-No me digas que la bestia te comió la lengua-se burlo Tyler.

-…-un silencio fue la respuesta de Chico bestia.

-Basta de bromas, viejo-le dijo Cyborg a Tyler.

-Bueno, solo era un chiste-se excuso el chico. Luego busco a Raven con la mirada. Se acerco a ella, y procuró hablarle en voz alta, para que Chico bestia se molestara. Sabia que si se convertía en la Bestia, lo atacaría, y quedaría él como victima y Chico bestia como un tonto.

- Raven, iremos hoy al cine, ¿cierto?-le pregunto el chico, y observo la reacción de Chico bestia, quien apretó los puños.

-No se si es buena idea-dijo Raven-¿No ves que esta mal?-señaló a Chico bestia.

-Vamos, puede cuidarse solo-dijo Tyler.

-No lo se…

-Lo prometiste.

-Está bien, está bien-dijo ella, y Tyler sonrió. Raven también sonrió. Chico bestia arañó el apoya brazos de la silla donde estaba sentado.

Cyborg noto que su presión cardiaca aumentaba.

-Tranquilo, bestita-le dijo a su compañero en voz baja, ya que sabia lo que el sentía por Raven.

-…-Chico bestia no respondió nada en absoluto. Hacia un par de horas que estaba sentado en silencio, tratando de contenerse y gritarle a su primo.

-Se está haciendo algo tarde…-dijo Tyler, y miro a Raven-¿Vamos?

-Pero…-dijo ella, porque no quería irse en ese momento con Chico bestia en ese estado.

-Ve-Dijo chico bestia con voz seca, pues era la primera frase que decía en las ultimas dos horas. Por su mente se cruzaban una sucesión de pensamientos que no lo dejaban relajarse. Si lo que Tyler había dicho era verdad, el no tenia esperanzas con Raven, y eso le partía el alma en dos. Además si la bestia había regresado, prefería estar lejos de Raven, porque no quería hacerle daño a ella, y por eso era mejor que Raven saliera esa noche, aunque para desgracia de el fuese a salir con Tyler.

-Está bien-se resignó la chica, y salió de la enfermería. Tyler se quedo unos minutos más.

-No te preocupes, primito, ya encontraras a alguien mas-le dijo, burlándose, a Chico bestia, quien lo miro de forma fría, al igual que Cyborg. Luego salió de allí.

-Hay algo de ese tipo que no me va-dijo Cyborg.

-Lo odio. Es mi primo, pero lo odio profundamente-admitió el chico verde.

-¿Por qué peleaban ustedes dos? ¿Por Raven, cierto?

-Así es…-dijo Chico bestia- El dijo que… dijo que Raven no esta interesada en mi, y no solo eso, me dijo que Raven me odia, que ella seria feliz si yo muriera.

-¿Eh? ¿Y como sabría eso el?-inquirió el mitad robot.

-Porque… porque tiene un poder que no nos dijo, el lee el pensamiento.

-¿Estas seguro?

-No lo se… -dijo Chico bestia preocupado. Luego cambio de tema.-¿Qué rayos me esta pasando? ¿Por qué volví a transformarme en la bestia?

-Creo que puede que si te enojas te transformes…-dijo Cyborg.

-Pero… viejo… con ese tipo aquí, estaré enojado todo el día-se quejo el metamorfo.

-Solo intenta calmarte.

-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME!-grito chico bestia.

-No grites, bestita-lo reprocho Cyborg. Chico bestia se calmo. Su expresión demostraba frustración.

Raven y Tyler estaban en el cine.

-¿Qué película quieres ver?-pregunto el chico.

-Me da lo mismo…-respondió ella.

-Está bien, ¿quieres ver "Ataque de Zombies" o "Amor de verano"?

-Ataque de zombies-dijo ella, puesto a que mucho no le gustaban las películas de romance.

-Bien-dijo Tyler. Luego de sacar las entradas, ingresaron a la sala. Se sentaron, y la película comenzó.

**POV RAVEN**

La película no me parecía para nada divertida. Ni siquiera estaba prestándole atención. Estaba demasiado preocupada pensando en Chico bestia. Eran ya las diez de la noche, y no estaba tranquila por su estado. Si, ya se lo que pensaran, yo, Raven, enamorada de Chico bestia. Sueno como tonta hasta diciéndolo, pero ese no es el caso. Estaba enamorada de el, y no se me hacia muy cómodo estar allí con Tyler, aunque el también me parecía agradable. Por un momento llegue a creer que me gustaba Tyler, pero no, no me iba a permitir enamorarme de dos personas por ningún motivo. "que estará haciendo chico bestia" no pude evitar pensar.

En ese momento, Tyler pasó su brazo y lo colocó sobre mis hombros, por detrás de mi nuca, y me atrajo hacia el, dejando mi cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro. Eso me incomodo bastante, y al mismo tiempo no pude evitar sonrojarme. Él parecía no notarlo, y continuó viendo la película y abrazándome de costado.

-Emm-dije yo, tratando de soltarme- Tyler, permiso- me levante del asiento.

-¿A dónde vas?-me preguntó.

-Al baño-dije- Ahora vuelvo.- Caminé hasta el baño del cine. Entré, y cerré la puerta con la llave que estaba del lado de adentro. No tenia ganas de ir al baño, solo quería despejarme y soltarme del abrazo de Tyler. De todas maneras, no me había resultado extraño, me había gustado que me abrazara. Me enoje conmigo misma al pensar eso. Creía estar enamorándome de Tyler, y eso no era bueno, no quería estar enamorada de dos personas y tener que elegir. No quería por ningún motivo tener que pasar por eso. Amaba a chico bestia. Pero me atraía Tyler.

Estaba decidida a salir del baño, y volver a la sala de cine, cuando alguien me tapó los ojos.

**POV Tyler**

Raven se habia ido de la sala, según ella iría al baño. Por alguna extraña razón sentí que me estaba evitando, y no seria nada raro, puesto a que ella me había dicho que solo me quería como amigo, pero de todas maneras yo no iba a rendirme y dejar todo así. Me levante despacio, salí de la sala, y me dirigí hasta el baño de mujeres. Mire hacia todos lados, y no había nadie observando, por lo que no era un problema entrar. Pensaran que soy desubicado, pero no lo soy, solo que quería saber si ella estaba allí o se había ido. Trate de abrir la puerta pero estaba trabada. Me preocupe, pues si había trabado la puerta quizás algo le había pasado. Como podía traspasar paredes, utilice mis poderes, pero no ingresé entero sino solo mi cabeza. Pude ver a Raven, ella no se dio cuenta que yo estaba ahí. "Es mi oportunidad" pensé, con la intención de decirle lo que sentía por ella, pero luego recordé que debía sacar al chico verde de en medio, necesitaba que ella se enojara con el o algo, así luego se enamoraba de mi. "¡Ya se!" pensé, cuando se me ocurrió una idea. Tomé mi teléfono móvil, y coloque la opción de grabador de voz.

Ingresé al baño atravesando la pared, esta vez ingresé completo. Me dirigí hasta Raven, y le cubrí los ojos con las manos.

**Fin POV**

(Las palabras que subraye a continuación son importantes para después)

-¿Quién soy?-preguntó Tyler a Raven mientras tapaba sus ojos.

-Tyler, te reconozco la voz-dijo ella- ¿Cómo entraste?

-Atravesé la pared-respondió el chico.

-¿Te parece bienentrar a un baño de damas?-interrogó la hechicera. El chico sonrio.

-Solo quería saber si estabas bien-dijo Tyler. Raven sonrió.

-Si, estoy perfectamente bien-dijo ella.

-¿Y, que sucede, no te gustó la película?-pregunto el chico.

-No lo se… es solo que… no dejo de pensar en Chico bestia.

-¿Tanto te preocupa?

-Si, estoy enamorada de el, aunque creas que soy una idiota. Él es tan… diferente, y no puedo soportar ver como sus poderes lo vuelven loco, cuando se convierte en la bestia me siento terriblemente mal… Ya no se ni que pensar…

-Y… ¿Qué tal si dejas de pensar en el, y piensas en otras cosas?-dijo el, acercándose a ella peligrosamente.

-No tengo mucho mas en que pensar-pregunto ella, confundida y sorprendida al mismo tiempo.

-En mí, por ejemplo-dijo el, y de un momento a otro la tomo por la cintura, la atrajo hacia el y acerco su rostro al de Raven, quien lo miro con sorpresa. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente, y estaba a punto de besarla, cuando ella lo soltó y se alejó unos pasos. Tyler se quedo mirándola confundido.

-Eres lindo pero… En verdad lo siento, ya te dije…Tú… Yo… él…-dijo ella, entrecortadamente y luego aclaró- Me gusta chico bestia.

-Bien…entiendo-dijo el.

-Mejor volvamos a la torre.-dijo ella, sin saber que mas decir. Estaba comenzando a sentirse atraída por Tyler, pero sabia que no era el momento indicado, y además seguía preocupada por su compañero verde.

-En un rato voy-dijo el- terminare de ver la película.

-Bien-dijo Raven-nos vemos luego-y salió de allí, rumbo a la torre.

Tyler salió del baño, y en vez de volver a la sala de cine, salió del lugar, y fue a un cyber que encontró en esa misma cuadra. Saco su celular del bolsillo. Tenía todo la conversación grabada.

-Perfecto-dijo, y descargo el contenido de su celular a la computadora.-Ahora, a editarlo…-tardó una hora aproximadamente en terminar de editar la grabación. Sus mentiras cada vez se hacían peores. "Con una mas, no me pasa nada" se dijo a el mismo, oprimió el botón de guardar, y guardo en su móvil la grabación editada.

-Listo-dijo. –Y ahora, solo me queda enviar- se dijo a el mismo, oprimiendo un botón de su celular.

En la torre de los titanes, Chico bestia aun estaba en la enfermería. Su comunicador comenzó a sonar. Tenía un mensaje recibido.

-Que extraño…-dijo, al ver que era una grabación. Oprimió "play" y comenzó a escuchar. Era la voz de Raven.

-_Tyler, Chico bestia es un idiota. No puedo soportarlo. En verdad, no me gusta Chico bestia, tú eres mucho mejor que él._-decía la voz de Raven.

_-… ¿Qué tal si dejas de pensar en el, y piensas en otras cosas?-_dijo la voz de Tyler- _En mi, por ejemplo._

-_Mejor volvamos a la Torre, nos vemos luego lindo_.-se despedía Raven.

Chico bestia sintió el corazón partido en dos al oír la grabación que acababa de recibir. Sintió una lagrima caer por su cara, y rápidamente se la secó. En su interior creció el odio hacia su primo. No pudo controlarse… Y la bestia volvió a aparecer.

**Jajaja, cada vez mas turro ese Tyler. Las palabras marcadas eran las que uso Tyler en la falsa conversación, Bueno, espero que les haya gustado :) espero sus Reviews. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! Bye.**


End file.
